A great number of anchor types are known such as a stock type anchor, a blade type anchor, and a flat type anchor, etc.
Many known anchor designs, in particular the blade type anchor, suffer from being hardly retrievable, i.e. they are frequently lost since one must disconnect the anchor from the boat in order to set the latter free.
By contrast, other anchors such as the flat type anchor, allow some degree of play which results In better release, but reset is difficult to achieve in case of a tidal change for instance.